yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark Duel Stories (遊戯王デュエルモンスターズＩＩ ), is a video game of the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe for the Game Boy Color console, the sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Although the gameplay is still much simpler than the OCG, this game introduced 370 new cards, for a total of 720 (in contrast with the 350 total cards of its predecessor). Trap Cards and Ritual Spell Cards were first included in this game, as well as the ability to perform Card Fusion. Duels Players must beat each duelist in a stage 5 times, in order to get to the next stage. Once the player beats a character 5 times, he or she may keeping on dueling them for more points. Here are the list of characters that a player may duel against: Format This does not totally conform to the rules of the Offical Card Game. No monsters in the game have effects and some of the Magic and Trap Cards have a different effect. During gameplay there is more than one way to win. A player may win by decreasing the opponent's life points to zero, forcing your opponent to run out of cards (have them unable to draw a card at the start of their turn), or by having all five pieces of Exodia in your hand. In order to duel, a player's Deck must contain exactly 40 cards and be under their current Duelist Level. If the Deck is over/under 40 cards or over the Deck limit cost, the player will not be able to duel until the error is fixed. Here are some basic rules for playing: * You may have up to five monsters in the field * You may have up to five cards in your hand (If you have five cards in hand at the start of your turn, you will not be able to draw a new card) * Each monster card may attack any opposition monster card on the field * Once the field is empty, you may attack the opposing duelist's Life Points * Each duelist starts with 8000 Life Points (Life Points) * Unlike the real OCG/TCG no Tribute are offered to Level 5 or more monsters, all monsters in the game has no Level at all * You may only summon one monsters per turn. * You may also set one Trap card on the field Battle types In the game, players may notice a few different types of battle between monster cards. The most basic way to defeat an opposing monster is to have a monster with higher attack Example: Player A's card = 1000 ATK, Player B's card = 1200 ATK. Player A's card is destroyed and loses 200 Life Points However, in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark Duel Stories monsters can be destroyed because they have an inferior Alignment (which substitutes Attribute in this game). In this format, the difference between Attack or Defense points does not matter and the card with the inferior alignment is instantly destroyed. The exception to this rule is when the monster with the superior alignment also has higher attack points (when attacking) or defense points (when being attacked in Defense position), in which case Battle Damage is calculated normally. However, when a Defense position monster is attacked by a monster with an inferior alignment, the monster with the inferior alignment is destroyed. Alignment List: Fire beats Forest Forest beats Wind Wind beats Earth Earth beats Thunder Thunder beats Aqua Aqua beats Fire also: Shadow beats Light Light beats Fiend Fiend beats Dreams Dreams beats Shadow Fusion Since Polymerization is not included in this game, Fusions occur differently; selecting one card and placing it on top of another compatible card could result in a fusion for an entirely different monster. These Fusions are Alignment-based and are reflected as such in the combination they create. For instance, fusing Thunder Kid with Yamatano Dragon Scroll would result in Thunder Dragon. Similarly, combining it with any number of Aqua monsters would normally result in Bolt Escargot. Also, combining Time Wizard with Baby Dragon would result in Thousand Dragon. Game Options The game contains many options, listed below. Game Guides Promotion cards :Main article GameBoy Duel Monsters Promos: Series 2 Card List External links * Offical Japanese website Category:Video games